


Jealousy

by raisedinthunder



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Jealousy, Levi is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: Levi struggles to hide his jealousy
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541764
Kudos: 88





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request: Hello!!!! I've read already your fics levihan and are awesome!!! Can you write about Levi doesn't like the close relationship between Jean and Hanji. ¡Gracias!

Levi’s fingers itched at the sight of them. Why were they always together these days? Did they really need to sit so close? He crossed his arms over his chest tightly slumping back in his chair. As he watched them from across the room. Noses bent over various papers littered across a table. He was pretty certain whatever she was doing could be done alone, why did he have to be there.

A part of him knew he was being irrational. Didn’t make him feel any less irritated by the sheer site of the horse-faced prick. Levi’s eyes followed Jean as he moved over to the pile of rolled up maps at the end of the table. When did he even become Hange’s lackey? Crawling up her ass every hour of the day. Did he think he’d get some kind of promotion sucking up to the Commander like that?! Levi scoffed. Sure he was a decent enough soldier, Levi couldn’t deny him that, but so were the others.

‘Uh Captain Levi?’ A small voice said beside him. Levi snapped his gaze round to the unfortunate cadet who had approached him. A folded piece of paper clutched in his hands. Levi couldn’t even remember the damn kid’s name. He was one of the newbies. Uniform crisp, hair brushed back neatly and a slight look of terror in his eyes as he held out the note to Levi in a trembling hand.

Levi took it, dismissing the boy with a curt nod. The kid practically tripped over his own feet as he scuttled away.

With a sigh Levi looked down at the note. Scribbled in what could only be Hange’s untidy scrawl was;

_Stop pouting and come help me instead if your so goddamn jealous :)_

__

Levi’s head snapped up to see Hange was facing him, eyebrows raised. He felt his cheeks warm as he sat up straight. He glared at her as smug grin spread across her face. Shit, there was no way she was gonna let this slide. She just loved catching him out like that. He got to his feet approaching the table just as Jean did the same, a map in one hand.

‘That’ll be all for now Kirschtein. Why don’t you go down for an early dinner.’ Hange said barely even looking at Jean as he handed her the map.

‘Uh okay if your sure.’ Jean replied, eyes darting between Hange and Levi.

‘Yeah it’s fine, I’ve got this covered.’

With a small nod Jean headed out. Levi did his best not to look at him as he left. Training his eyes on the papers now in front of him. Hange leaned a hip a against the table, her gaze fixed on Levi. He knew that damn smirk was still plastered on her face.

‘I wasn’t pouting.’ He said defensively.

Hange snorted.

‘Sure you weren’t.’

‘Oh shut up.’

‘Wow what a comeback. You’re losing your edge Ackerman.’

‘Fuck you.’

‘Hmm maybe later.’

Levi looked at her then, the smirk and been replaced with a mischievous grin. One he knew could only lead to trouble. She waggled her eyebrows at him and he couldn’t stop the laugh that burst out of him. He elbowed her in the stomach lightly as she broke into laughter as well.

‘Your such a dick.’ He said as their laughs finally subsided.

‘Yeah maybe. Rather that than a pouty little bitch though.’ Hange shot back unfazed.

Levi groaned. She was such a pain the ass.

‘Oh come on, let’s get this shit done. There’s better things we could be doing.’ He said pulling the map from her hands and spreading it out on the table.

‘I guess there is.’

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
